My love
by Bella-Bear Cullen
Summary: First fanfic hope you enjoy *runs away*
1. Chapter 1

"Get back here you little bitch." The 'cop' reached out trying to grab the back of my shirt. Pushing two more times I gain speed and Ollie down a flight of stairs.

"No way in hell old man." I looked over my shoulder and saw him jump down the ten stairs. OK so he wasn't that old but in my mind he is. Turning back around I saw another cop. He had a smug grin on his face.

"Just stop running already our boss would like to talk to you." He said as I got closer and he reached for me. Pumping the back of my board hard and getting the air I needed I turned spinning my board and body hitting him in the face. I don't know who these people are but you'd think after weeks of kicking their asses they'd give but no they just keep coming back. The landing was a little shaky but was a landing no less. As the first 'cop' gets closer I push off again. I Ollie again but this time over some flowers next to another set of stairs. Main reason I love skating here all the stuff to jump over. Half way through the jump I feel my board being ripped from under my feet. _Like that's going to stop me from landing and running off._As soon as my feet touch the ground I tuck and roll shooting right back up and take off running. I hear him toss my board as he runs after me.

Being a higher off the ground I see the gap between the park and sidewalk. I screwdriver using the low wall. As soon as I stand I'm grabbed my waist. "Look will you stop running our boss want s to offer you a job."

"Why the hell would your boss want to offer a fifteen year old girl a job." I elbowed him on the side of his neck and doing a jumping reverse hook kick. He charges me but i vault over his back. He comes back swinging but his moves are wild which makes them easier to block. Soon the other two come. "Come on boys three against one aint fair. 'Specially if that one is a girl."

One charges me but I knee him in the face and do a split vault off his back kicking the other two in the face. They get up not long after each just as pissed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Looking up I see an old man with a long white beard and white eyebrows.

"Konoemon-dono." The three men bowed quickly as he stepped forward. He flicked his wrist signaling them to leave.

"My name is Konoemon Konoe." His name sounds familiar. "I'm Chief of the Kanto Magic Association." Oh ok that's why his name familiar.

"OK but what to you want with me?"

"I know what you are and I know how your people abandoned you believing you where a bad omen a hanyou a crow to be precise. I know you dyed your hair and you wear contacts to appear human." I looked at him in shock.

"H-how did yoyu know anyof that only-

"Evangeline knows. Yes she is the one who told me of you. I wish to offer you a job of being my granddaughter's personally bodyguard. Yes we have others watching her but none are good enough to meet the standers needed to personally guard her. Not even Evangeline."

"If Evangeline can't do it what makes you think I can. I mean really Eve is hard to beat." Huh, I know firsthand.

"Yes but she is our elite fighter always has been. Only one person has got close to beating her."

"Then get them to do it." I see no point in this at all. I walk around him to head to my crappy apartment. I ducked as he swung his cane at the back of my head. I turned to face him again. "What, why me?"

"Because you the only one who ever beat Evangeline. She is the Elite's elite. The toughest to beat yet you did. She is a centuries year old vampire who has main different fight styles and practices who has been beaten by a fifteen year old girl. Tell if you where me would not want someone like yourself to protect one of the things you hold dear to you."

"How do you know I beat her, we where alone that night."

"Yes you where but she was pretty banged up, as you may say when she got back to the place that night. It was only natural for me to worry about my Elite fighter. She said: "I finally found someone for her." That night she sat and told me about your life and the fight." There was thing I still want to know about his granddaughter.

"Why does she need protection?" It was quite for a moment before her talked.

"Her father is Eishun Konoe chief of the Kasnai Magic Association. He himself is a powerful mage but his daughter, my grand, power is far more grater and dangerous and if in the wrong hands cannot be a pretty outcome. She's been kidnapped from time to time by others who want to harness her power for evil. But Konoka knows next to nothing of the power she poses. But her father will tell her later this evening. All staff knows of you and if you accept this passion they will be happy and relieved. Happy to have her Konoka protected and relived that they don't have to fight you. So do you wish to take the passion?" Hell not like I have anything better to do plus I get to kick ass.

"Yeah sure but what about school?"

"You'll be transferred to Mahora Academy class 2/3-A. Come along so we can get this sorted out." I followed him to his car. The three guys were sitting in the backseat holding their faces. The car took off and I stared out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Setsuna wake up we have arrived." I open my eyes and look around. _When the hell did I fall asleep?_ "We will head to my office and have you transferred. Don't worry about the tuition you being Konoka's personally guard is enough. You will also get paid once every week due to your services. While you were sleep we sent people to your apartment to bring your cloths and other belongings. Great just what I need people I don't know touching my things. We had got out the car a while ago and were now passing the training grounds.

"Come faster. I know a fifteen year old girl who can do better than all of you." I turned and Eve yelling at twenty men.

"Evangeline nice to see you in such high spirits today."

"Of course sir how- Secchan!" She wrapped her arms around me pulling me in to a hug.

"Hey eve nice to see you too."

After being abandon Eve found me. She dyed my hair black after I turned five and got me contacts when I was ten. She taught me how to fight. She wasn't around much but when she was she always made sure she had time to spend with me. When I was thirteen she told me that her job wanted her to move, she sent me money every time she got paid and visited when every she could. Around that time I ran into some girls that I would hangout with in my spear time. We taught each other different things I taught them to fight they taught me how to free run. This really comes in handy (like when you're running from fake cops). But they ran away from home after their dad started beat their mom.

"Care to help me teach this class of nitwits how to fight." there was a deviled glint in her eyes as she looked at her training group.

"Some other time Eva, Setsuna and I still have things to discuss. I call you along with our Elite's. When the time comes Setsuna will be in the same rank as you." With that we walked away. For the next hour and a half he showed me around the palace, he had me transferred me, and showed me my room all the while telling me what I had to do and what I needed to know. We walked back to his office and he called in Eve to bring in the other Elites. As they walked in they bowed one at a time I was behind him so they couldn't see me but I could see them. "Ladies as you know we have been looking for the girl who has beaten Evangeline."

"WAIT! She got beat. I thought that was just a rumor." A red-head with bells in her hair yelled. The girl next to her hit her in the back of the head with the butt of her gun; I covered my hand in attempt the hold in a giggle that disparate to make an appearance. "Owww what the hell Mana you -"Mana covered the girls mouth and nodded at Konoemon-dono to continue.

"Anyway as I was saying before Asuna interrupted me." He gave a stern look which made her shift uncomfortably in her spot mumbling a low 'sorry'. "She has agreed to join just and will be assigned as Konoka's personally body." Asuna's head shot up and she raised her hand as if in class. "Yes Asuna?"

"If she Konoka's bodyguard does I have to move into a new dorm or something."

"No of course not but Setsuna will be there a lot and if called for will sleep there as well." She shrugged.

"Hope we get along." She rocked back and forth on her heel and foot. "So who's behind you? I know someone's there. Because it smells like they rolled in freshly cut grass." I sniffed my shirt and sure enough she was right. He stepped aside.

"Evangeline as you know this is Setsuna." She grinned.

"Duh I was the one who trained her." Her grin grew wider as the other girls looked at her in shock as they looked between us, this caused me to smirk, just a lil' bit.

"Setsuna this is Asuna Kagurazaka she is the princess of the fallen country, Vespertatia, short tempered, has the natural ability to cancel magic, and combining the forces of magical energies and ki, she is able to fight with some magical skill with her own immunity from magic. Next is Ayaka Yukihro come from a wealthy family, though she has no magically abilities but she was trained in a school known to have several of their own unnamed fighting styles. Then there's Zazie Raniyday she is the sister of the queen Demon Folk Poyo. We asked both of them to fill in the position but neither one of them can defeat Eva. Kaede Nasgse is a master of ninjutsu. Her abilities are the following: Kage bunshin, Shukuchi mukyou and the Tenguno kauremino. Mana Tatsumiya does hunting, destroying, demon exorcises and is a merchant. She also specializes in guns. Ku Fei or Fei Fu, as the other's call her, is a master of Chinese Martial arts. She is also very energetic." I looked at the others and saw them nodding.

"Yeah we call her the Monkey King despite the fact she's a girl. A lot of her energy goes in to fighting another way she got the nickname monkey king." I look from Ayaka to Fei to see her slightly hunched, lips poked out, arms bent making monkey sounds. Konoemon-dono shook he's head but I saw the corner of his lip curl a bit.

"Hey Konoemon-dono you told Setsuna things about us but told us nothing about her. The only one who knows anything about her is Eva and she won't even spill." Asuna pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. He looked over to me with a questioning look.

"Go ahead have nothing to hide." He nodded but didn't speak for a while, most likely trying to figure out where to start then he looked at Eve. She sighed before standing next to me.

"I raised Secchan not as my child but as my sister. I found Setsuna when she was a baby, with all her information in the basket under her. I knew she wasn't completely human due to the face her hair and eyes were white. By the time she was able to walk I was teaching her how to fight. When she was five I dyed her hair. By that time I was working here, when I went back on her sixth birthday she was sleeping when I first saw them. Her wings I mean. Like I said I knew she wasn't human when I saw her. I looked in one of my books and saw she was a winged hanyō of the crow tribe. White wings were believed to be a bad omen so they gave the parents two options. One kill the child. Or two abandon them. Unfortunately she was in an alley-way and fortunately I walked through it every day, she was buried under garbage and newspaper. Were it not for her crying I wouldn't have found her. Oddest thing about it was she didn't start crying to I stepped across from where she was. It was like she was waiting for me." She pauses and looks up at me. "Umm anyway back to her birthday. I woke her up and as soon as her eyes focused on me her wings disappeared. I asked her how long she has known about them she shrugged saying they were always there. Now, when I picked the stuff up out of the basket when I found her I failed to notice the letter saying exactly what she was. As the years went by and I trained her I noticed she was also using a different fighting style mixed with what I taught her. When I asked her she said she taught herself that once again I missed another paper with information. I made sure after that day to read every single paper that was given. The other style she was using was Kyōto Shinmei-ryū God's-Cry Style. She masters in it beat other masters when she was twelve. I also taught her at least ten different styles as well. She can manipulate magic by using paper dolls as doppelgangers of other people or she can transfer her chi into a paper doll which results in a form of her that I call Chibi-Setsuna. Then she goes running for an hour and a half. Any questions?" Asuna, Ayaka and Fei raised their hands. Then started arguing with each other. I saw everyone else slowly back out the room and I followed suite once outside I turned to Eva. "Happens all the time but Asuna and Ayaka work together now." Kaede, Mana, and Zazie walked up to us.

"Hey Silent, Commander and I were about to play tag. You guys want to play?" I look at Kaede and nod. "What about you Evangeline –Sama?" Eve scowled her before crossing her arms and huffing out 'fine' looking between the four of us. "Good 'cause your it." The four of us took off leaving a shocked and angered Eve behind along with a chuckling Dono. I monkey vault over the railing following them to the training ground area, which to me looks like a big park. We hear Eve coming and split I pop vault on to the nearest wall and squat on top of it. When she finally arrives she looks at me out of the corner of her eye but acts as if she doesn't see me. I feel three pairs of eyes on me. I do a corkscrew flip off the left side of the wall as Eve came from behind me; I take off toward a tree and climbing up it. Eve took off in the direction. Someone else was in the tree that I knew but I didn't know who it was.

"Nice I've never seen anyone dodge Evangeline's tackles like that and defiantly not last minute." I see a red ribbon wrapped around a bit of black hair. Mana. "Your good kid, you're good."

"I had a good teacher and good hearing. She's light on her feet but that doesn't mean the grass stays straight when she runs or walks over it." I saw her nod thinking about what I said.

"You knew I was here already didn't you." I nodded, then pushed her out of the tree and catching the shuriken thrown at the spot she was in then jumping from the tree myself grabbing and pulling her away as more were thrown in her direction. I heard her mumble something about baka blue.

"Baka Blue?" She nodded and pointed to Kaede as she came in to view.

"Game change we're playing man hunt." Asuna and Fei came to our side panting a bit. "Ahh fellow Baka Rangers on another occasion I would be happy to see you two. But you know man hunt is a game of war to us." She's not alone I fell it.

"Come on we can take her." Asuna was getting ready to stand but I grabbed her shirt.

"Not alone others hiding. Eve's behind her, Zazie is on our right and Ayaka on our left. Aside from Eve is there any way to distract the others." I looked at them and saw Asuna blushing, Fei smiling and Mana looking at the tree. "So no one's going to tell me." Fei stood up and pounded her fist in to her hand.

"I'll do it; I'll take one for the team." Without another word she ran straight toward Kaede then made a sharp right grabbing Zazie and kissing her.

"Take one for the team my ass she just wanted to kiss Silent. I'm surprised you didn't go Commander." Mana pulled out a gun labeled paint ball pistol aiming at Asuna forehead and pulled the trigger. I watched as Asuna got hit in the head with the paint ball before falling back. I saw her fingers move each tucking under her palm. 5….4….3….2…. sooner than that was her name called and Ayaka came rushing over just as Fie got back with a tied up Zazie.

"Ayaka what are you doing it's a trap." She turned and looked at Kaede, taking advantage of the slight distraction Asuna sat up and quickly tied Ayaka's hands behind her back.

"Run." We ran toward the front yard. "How did we get here?"

"I guess the front yard is closer than we thought, eh?" Asuna and Mana nodded in agreement. I heard what I think was Eve yelling about someone being love struck fools.

"Mana what are you guys playing?" I look over to where the voice came from and nearly stopped breathing. She was just beautiful. The way her long brown hair on the either side of her bang rested just below her breast and slightly resting on her heart shaped face and the rest falls down her back below her butt her-

"We're playing man hunt." Fei came over and pushed me forward, "Konoka this is Setsuna your grandfather assigned her as you're personally body guard but doesn't start until- he never when you start did he." I shook my head.

"No Kaede asked me and Eve if we wanted to play. He never said anything and I didn't ask." I scratch the back of my head. "And they are on the roof."

"They are?"I nodded, "How do you know."

"It's the body that knows. My senses are on overdrive, they always have been. Asuna heads up." Ayaka jumped down going straight for Asuna. Asuna blocked that and any other hit. "Do you guys every stick to one game?" Fei is fighting Zazie and Mana is fighting Kaede, they all shook their heads no. From tag, to man hunt and know fighting. Konoka just sat and watched. Eve charged me with a katana; I hit the blade to the left, and then grabbed her wrist pulling her forward toward my waiting knee.

"Good you're not holding back. You'd usually toss me to the side." She charged at be again. By the time we were done I had Eve pinned to the ground with the katana by her neck. We were so wrapped up in the fight we didn't notice everyone else stop to watch along with some others.

"Seeing is better than hearing right girls." They all nodded agreeing with Konoemon-dono. I and Eve stood and I handed her the katana back which she handed to Konoka.

"My father told me to give this to my personally bodyguard when one is found. He named it Yūnagi. He said if anyone was to wield it, it should be the one guarding my life with their own. That said person must be worthy and be able to beat our best. Which you have and from what we heard is not the first time. In honor of my father and I pass on to you the weapon you will always carry and protect me with." She handed me back the katana and I bowed my head. "ok you and everyone else go take a shower your all covered in sweat, its nine and we have school tomorrow."


	3. AN

So I think that I'm going to start this story over. Do some editing and hopeful find a Beta because God(s) know I could really use one. The first chapter will be the same as will the second but with missing words and my dyslexia a lot needs to change. So until I start again I bid thee goodbye. *bows and runs away.*


End file.
